1. Technical Field
This invention relates to dice game devices in which dice or the like game pieces are freely positioned in individual compartments in a common hollow body member so as to provide a random number generator when the game device is agitated to reposition the game pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type are best illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,526,123 and 2,739,815. These patents disclose game devices with game pieces in individual compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,575 discloses a similar game device in which small balls are confined in a hollow structure with cavities in the appropriate surface of the structure for temporarily positioning the balls adjacent desirable indicia.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 809,293 and 4,239,226 disclose game pieces having multiple surfaces.
The present invention differs from the prior art primarily in providing a game device which may be used in the popular Pick Three or Pick Four numbers games similar to the many state lottery games based on the same Pick Three or Pick Four games.